


Alone Time With the Man in the Mirror

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Semi-public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: "If you’re unwilling to talk, I can loosen those lips,” Maybe even a little twitch of his lips, as though he’s about to smirk here before going back to the previous more threatening expression. “By reducing your companions one by one!”Okay that’s it. That’s… wow. It kinda does something for him seeing himself like that. If he weren’t looking at his reflection he’d totes be working out a plan to nab the guy in the mirror’s details. Hang on a sec though. He already his deets, like, all of them. So there’s nothing really stopping him is there?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Alone Time With the Man in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Kazu said “I’m gonna need some serious alone time with the man in the mirror to get this right.” and I said well, how about I give you just that.
> 
> Since this is almost entirely internal monologue and a solo character, I shoved in Kazu’s nicknames as opposed to my usual style of not using nicknames in internal monologue cause I felt it’d work better. Also for eng server only peeps, I do mention Kazu’s past appearance once so, very minor spoiler for that if you haven’t already seen it? I don’t /think/ it comes up explicitly until his playback card.

Kazunari is hot. He knows that, most people know that (or at least he hopes they do). It’s just when you’ve gotta try and be a different kind of hot, that’s a bit hard yanno? He has his appeal, others have theirs and when he’s trying to fit himself into a role that really is right up the alley of someone like Tax, it’s gunna look way weird if he can’t get into that vibe.

Sure, he might look kinda dumb headed into a practice room alone with an officer’s cap he’d taken from storage, no script and his phone but he’d only had to nip into uni for a couple of hours this morning and no one here’s gunna judge him for his little one on one with himself. Hell, he’s pretty sure the only people actually here right now are Hisohiso and Sumi, who he’d seen with a group of cats and Azu who had stated he’d being having a late night last night and not to disturb his beauty sleep today. So, sweet! Just himself, his other hopefully more suave self in the mirror and a few hours to get him looking totally smouldering.

This had worked before in another way, he acknowledges to himself as he pushes the door open and checks inside. No theatre buffs hiding out in here? Okay nice. Back when he’d reinvented himself he’d practised something similar, getting used to his reflection with bleached hair and without glasses, relearning how to smile but not in like, an awkward nerd way. This time around it’s like, not for real thing though so at least he doesn’t have to go as far as making it his entire deal but he still needs to nail it. He can’t let down the gang even if his role is only minor this time around.

Lights! Camera! Hat! Action! Or something like that. A handful of selfies, just trying to get a before pic so he can compare his work. No smiles, no pouting, no blue steel. Just commanding, and sexy, Paul should defs be a little sexy. Maybe that’s just his personal bias talking, a guy who can pull off that kinda look will always get him at attention but that aside, he’s sure the audience will love it too.

Ugh. Flicking through photo after photo they all just look try hard and forced but that’s what he’s here for after all. Not having bothered changing into his rehearsal clothes and simply having swapped hats, the bright blue spotted button up doesn’t help but he’s sure that even in a bright shirt and colourful shorts, Paul would still look like Paul.

Alrighty then. Phone on the floor it’s time to get this practice in. For starters posture right? That’s a sure fire way to make him seem more imposing. His build is kinda… well he’s an artist not an athlete but that asides it’s not bad, it’s just not Tax or Omimi, even Sumi’s muscles are looking pretty good these days. The ease with which he’d swept him off the floor the other day was a little bad for his heart tbh. But he doesn’t need muscles to look the part just the right vibe, and posture, and expression.

So shoulders back and stand tall. Puffing his chest out and crossing his arms he tries a stern expression. It’s lacking the conviction, his face looks like it does when he’s telling off part of something he’s working on for not turning out just like he wants it to in his head. Which isn’t often because he’s totes amazing at what he does, but sometimes you just really need to give a stern word to a canvas before things start falling into place.

“You all don’t seem to understand your position here.” He tries a line, his inflection still isn’t perfect either but it kinda helps set the mood. “Tell me where your comrades are immediately!”

Meeting his own eyes in the mirror he tilts his chin upwards slightly. Like he’s looking down on them, he thinks he’s better than those scoundrels and the way they pillage and plunder. That’s it Kazu! That’s looking a little better. Now clench your jaw, eyes speaking as much as everything else combined. Even if the audience def won’t be able to get a proper view on his eyes from the back half of the theatre the eyes always help sell the expression. Adjusting his hat and the trying a salute he tries a walk across the room, his eyes still focused keenly on himself in the mirror as he starts to resemble the man he’s going for.

Stop. Turn. Face on to the mirror again.

“Black Beard has boarded that vessel over there! Full speed ahead!” He points as he shouts, directing his Navy crew of currently zero towards the imaginary ship. “All crew members to battle stations, on the double!”

Alright he’s kinda getting into this. It’s easier to take on the expressions of the character with his lines in his head and when instead of practising with the others, he’s here alone with front seat tickets to the Kazu as Paul show. How about he quirks an eyebrow slightly, as though he’s cocky that he thinks he’s got the one up on these pirates? Oh yeah that’s hot, okay, okay. Now a confident look but with like, more power than enthusiasm. Yeah that’s alright, not bad. Next threatening, but still confident, kinda full of himself maybe?

“If you’re unwilling to talk, I can loosen thouse lips,” Maybe even a little twitch of his lips, as though he’s about to smirk here before going back to the previous more threatening expression. “By reducing your companions one by one!”

Okay that’s it. That’s… wow. It kinda does something for him seeing himself like that. If he weren’t looking at his reflection he’d totes be working out a plan to nab the guy in the mirror’s details. Hang on a sec though. He already his deets, like, all of them. So there’s nothing really stopping him is there?

Wait no, stop this Kazu you’re in a practice room that everybody uses, in the middle of the day, in a dorm that like, so many peeps live at. You can’t just do that. Except he could? He’s established that he’s unlikely to be interrupted and as long as he stays out of the view of the windows which, if he sits down, and moves himself closer in to the wall…

Giving a glance back to the frosted glass of the door he chews on his lip. This is like, totes a bad idea, dangerous and not in a good way. However he’s kind of already made up his mind. Looking back in the mirror and letting Paul’s expression settle on his features again settles things. He doesn’t wanna not get his one on one time with the guy looking back at him and considering he rooms with Mukkun, it’s been a while since he’s even gotten one on one time with himself.

Moving into position he feels a little silly admittedly. Here he is alone in this massive space, ensuring that he’s out of view from the windows and trying to ignore the very real possibility of being walked in on. In the end though, he’s not going to let that deter him. Anyway there’s only one person here who it’d be real, actual bad if he was walked in on by, the other guys have gotta understand that sometimes you and your hand just need a bit of alone time.

Throwing caution into the wind he leans back, propping himself up on one arm so he can still get a view of his face. It’s hard not to just slip back into Kazu as he gets going, his hand a little cautious as he slides it under his shirt and lets his fingers dance over his stomach. Paul wouldn’t be cautious though, would he? He doesn’t really think about how his characters would be in the bedroom but huh, interesting angle to consider, perhaps he should from now on.

Closing his fingers around a nipple he pinches lightly, tugging and twisting until he’s swallowing audibly. His eye’s don’t leave his face once, his expression somehow remaining steady as he takes a deep breath before moving to give the other a little love as well. They’re sensitive, a little too much sometimes but it’s not until his body starts to fully relax into things that he manages to feel proper arousal building in response. A gasp escapes him and he reminds himself to remain quiet. He hasn’t even gotten to the main event here and he’s already trying to blow his cover.

Giving himself that cocky almost smirk from before he scratches over his chest, nails causing just enough friction against his skin to draw another noise from him. Paul might be a little rough, his commanding attitude might continue into the bedroom too. Oh he likes that idea, twisting low in his stomach arousal makes itself very clear as his cock starts to react. Fingers going back to a nipple he gives it one last sharp tug, chest arching up into his own hand before sliding his hand back towards his shirt’s hem.

Taking his eyes off his face for the first time he glances down between his legs. It’s not incredibly noticeable yet but given he knows what’s up, it’s hard to ignore the growing bulge as his blood flows south. Closing a hand over his clothed cock he takes his eyes back up to meet the ones in the mirror. Hard, proud, confident. It’s such a good look on himself, even as his lips part as he palms at the front of his shorts, the illusion doesn’t shatter.

Speaking of hard things are escalating very quickly in that department. It has been too long since he could find time alone for something like this but damn, that’s fast. Rolling his hips into his hand for one last extra bit of friction before setting on getting his shorts open, he has to swallow down a quiet whimper.

Getting them open is annoying, quite frankly. The fly is like, totally a pain and impossible to open with one hand but as soon as it is, and his fully hard cock has only his underwear concealing it, the reality of the situation decides to make itself present again. Once he’s pushed his boxer briefs down that’ll be it and it’ll be impossible to deny what’s going on if any one walks in. What would the commanding, suave Kazu in the mirror do though? 

He wouldn’t care.

The Kazu in the mirror would just boldly push them down and take hold of his cock, throwing him a smirk as he does it. He’d grip the base tightly giving it a firm pump before taking the time to play a little with the tip. Breath coming shakily he obeys what he knows the other him would do. His cock twitches in his hand as he takes hold of it, so hot and hard that even the feeling himself in his hand is adding to just how worked up he is. He’d probably shove his hand under his shirt too, going back to those sensitive nipples to try and force him to slip up and moan. Fuck. Man. This is totally messed up but he really is just getting off a cooler, hotter version of himself.

Trying to get his other hand up his shirt in this position just won’t work but leaning his weight on his elbow instead he’s at least able to close his fingers around one hard nipple and with how much his brain is caught between the fantasy and real life, it’s just as good as the skin on skin contact. Perhaps even better given the context, the finely weaved cotton blend dulls the sensation slightly, this way it’s easier not to moan out loud.

That’s hard as it is though. As much as his reflection has taken a mind of its own in his fantasy, the hand on his cock is his own; he knows exactly what works best for himself and exactly how to rile himself up. Dropping below his cock he rubs over his balls, squeezing gently and while the action was supposed to give him a brief reprieve from the steadily building pleasure from jerking off, it only heightens things. It’s because his mind isn’t registering his hand as his own. It belongs to the Kazu that he still can’t take his eyes off, the Kazu that still manages to hold onto a semblance of his role despite how his teeth are secured on his lip to keep himself down and the flush that’s taken hold on his cheeks.

Unable to hold back any longer as his hand wraps around his dick once more, a moan spills, undeniable in its nature. He picks up a faster pace this time, his nails scratching through his shirt at his chest as his hand pumps his cock. The building pleasure and stability of his position no longer give him the luxury of being able to exactly target his nipple but that’s okay, this aligns with what’s playing through his head. Growing more and more distorted with the ecstasy he feels, his face can’t hold onto those commanding expressions anymore. He doesn’t care, right now he can feel his orgasm just over the horizon and all his mind can focus on is getting himself there.

Taking one last look at his lust ridden features he falls back onto his back. Hand working desperately at himself it’s no longer possible to keep all sounds back, even if it weren’t, the sounds made pumping his cock so needily aren’t exactly quiet either. Closing his eyes, his other hand rushes up to his mouth, lips and teeth closing around it as a particularly loud moan leaves him. Biting down harder is all he can do to stop himself from alerting everyone who might just happen to be nearby as to what he’s doing. It’s just too much, just in front of him is what his body so desperately craves.

Back arching off the floor he cums, hand stifling his moan as best he can as the other attempts to catch his release. Everything is shaky, lightheaded as his climax takes him with it, filling his body with pleasure and heat as he rides it out. Chest shuddering as he gasps for breath, he releases his hand. It’s a little too late for it to be much use in catching what it can of his cum but as one final splash hits his skin, he knows it’s at least done some good.

Oh. Damn. That’s kind of a problem though isn’t it? Coherency starting to come back to his thoughts he acknowledges that he’s managed to save anything from landing on his clothes which is like, totally amazing. However that doesn’t mean there’s still not a mess and looking at his hands and what’s dripping down his shaft… yeah that’s not really something he can just ignore. There are no tissues in here are there? He looks around despite already knowing the answer. Perhaps he didn’t think things through about this quite enough.

Well, there’s only one solution to this. Propping himself up on his cleaner hand he takes his reflection in again. His lips are read, cheeks still pink and a sheen of sweat has his fringe clinging to his face in places. Despite that he hardens his expression once more. Bringing his other hand to his mouth he keeps eye contact as he exhales before bringing his tongue to clean off his skin. It’s not like he hasn’t tasted himself before and it’s not a bad taste, as much as a thick musky and slightly salty taste can be, but it sticks in his throat as he swallows. Each lick reveals skin beneath the translucent film covering it and with each lick he watches the expression in the mirror, the way his other self looks back at him egging him on to clean it all up.

Opening his mouth he lets that image slip momentarily, sticking out his tongue to see what he’s collected this time before swallowing once more. It would make a seriously hot selfie if it weren’t also completely inadvisable to take a photo of himself with a mouth full of his own cum. Committing the image to memory he gets back to cleaning himself up more pointedly, making sure that to even the company’s more discerning members, nothing would seem awry.

Stretching out as he stands he gives himself a once over. Shorts done up, no telltale mystery fluids clinging to his skin, the sweat can be explained away by the summer heat and the blush on his cheeks is starting to dissipate. Sweet. There’s not much he can do about the fact that the room smells faintly of sex asides from opening a window and hoping that before anyone uses it again, the fresh air has done its job. Going over his appearance once more he takes his time before adjusting the hat on his head so it sits properly.

Picking up his phone he swaps back to Paul’s expression, it coming more easily now. To his own discerning eye there are still obvious signs of what he’s just been up to but overall, the picture he snaps is almost dead on the expression he’d intended to perfect when he came in here. Moving from his gallery to LIME he shoots off replies to a couple off messages he’s missed as he leaves the room. He’ll see Paul later at practice and that other Kazu sometime in the future. For now, he really just needs a drink of something to wash down the cum that’s still sticking in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> When I said “tomorrow who knows?” about what I’d write next in my last fic’s end note, I bet none of you expected it to be Kazu getting off to his own reflection. I sure as hell didn’t expect it to be this.


End file.
